western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tell Your God to Ready for Blood
is the first episode of the third and final season of Deadwood. It first aired on June 11, 2006. Plot Deadwood's first true elections are nearly here, with the offices of sheriff and mayor to be decided. Tonight, the candidates will state their cases to the townspeople. One of Hearst's Cornish workers is killed at the Gem, leading Swearengen to suspect that the incident was a staged Hearst power play. Ellsworth and Doc Cochran are alarmed by complications involving Alma's pregnancy. Star gains a new home from Adams' orchestrated foreclosure. Jane prepares to tell the camp's children about her experiences scouting for General Custer. Shocked by her inability to make a clean break from the gut-stabbed Tolliver, Joanie considers taking the easy way out. Hearst will give Bullock his political backing if Bullock promises to exert influence over certain areas of the camp. - Source: tv.com Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *Anna Gunn (as Martha Bullock) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Titus Welliver (as Silas Adams) *Brent Sexton (as Harry Manning) *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) And *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) Special Guest Star *Gerald McRaney (as George Hearst) Guest Starring *Pruitt Taylor Vince (as Mose Manuel) *Geri Jewell (as Jewel) *Larry Cedar (as Leon) *Peter Jason (as Con Stapleton) *Michael Harney (as Steve) *Paul Blackthorne (as Hearst man) *Dan Hildebrand (as Shaughnessy) *Seth Peterson *Chase Ellison (as Richie) Co-Starring *Ralph Richeson (as Richardson) *Allan Graf (as Captain Turner) *Parisse Boothe (as Tess) *Meghan Glennon (as Lila) *Kevin Kearns (as Pasco) *Dan Conroy (as Cornishman) *David LeBell *Jackson Bridgers (as Schoolboy) *Anna Brown (as Schoolgirl) *Sarah Foster *Trevor Knoop *Shelby Rose Storace *Brooke Veluzat (as Schoolgirl) *Elijah Veluzat Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Stephen Mark, A.C.E. *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: Joseph E. Gallagher *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Producer: Ted Mann *Supervising Producer: Scott Stephens *Executive Producer: Mark Tinker *Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: David Milch & Ted Mann *Directed by: Mark Tinker Closing credits *Co-Producer: Hilton H. Smith *Associate Producers: Kathryn Lekan & Elizabeth Kling *Unit Production Manager: S. A. Stephens *First Assistant Director: Mark Tobey *Second Assistant Director: Maria Mantia *Staff Writer: Regina Corrado *Costume Designer: Janie Bryant *Music by: Reinhold Heil & Johnny Klimek *Consulting Producer: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinator: Mike Watson *Stunts: Craig Branham, Bobby Burns & David LeBell *Production Coordinator: David Auge *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Jonathan Behar *Script Supervisor: Gabi Endicott *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: Abby Gewanter *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Libby G. Minarik *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Add'l 2nd Asst. Director: Cara McCastlain *DGA Trainee: Joann Lawrie *Production Secretary: Laura Turek *Casting Associate: Lisa Soltau *Art Directors: David Potts & James E. Tocci *Property Master: Frank Escobedo *Asst. Property Master: Manuel Baca *2nd Asst. Property Master: Steve Blakney *Add'l Props: Karen Holley *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelley *Set Decorator: Ernie Bishop *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: John Rutchland *General Foreman: Kenny Hayes *Tool Foreman: Issac Badillo *Labor Foreman: Steve Badillo *Paint Foreman: Mike Mikita, Sr. *Leadman: John Gomez *On Set Dresser: Matthew Gilbert *Set Dressers: James Bolle, Frank Bertolino, Michael Leonard & Steve Altuna *Draper: Thomas Sharp *Stand-by Painter: Ingrid Rofkar *Stand-by Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Gaffer: Michael Paul Orefice *Best Boy Electric: Vincent F. Contarino *Key Grip: Sandy Williams *Best Boy Grip: Rick Colosimo *Dolly Grips: Philippe Meyer & Darryl Rue *Greensman: Pilo Silva *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Ron Snyder *Key Make-up Artist: Bob Scribner *Add'l Make-Up Artists: Jim Scribner, Peter Serraino & Rick Wetzel *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Peter Tothpal *Asst. Dept. Head Hair: Carol Pershing *Key Hair Stylist: Karen Zanki *Hair Stylist: Elizabeth Rabe *Add'l Hair Stylists: Marie Elena, De'Ann Power & Laurel Van Dyke *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Nadine Haders *Costumers: Kathy Hendricks, Toby Bronson & Steve Kovacic *Add'l Costumer: Bud Clark *Draper: Joanne Bradley *A Cam Operator: Pat McGinness *B Cam Operator/Steadicam OP: Ken Fisher *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Peter Norkus *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Kevin Britton *Camera Loader: Yuka Kadono *Still Photographer: Doug Hyun *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Mark Steinbeck *Utility Cable: Chris Cooper *Sound Utility Trainee: Caleb M. Bacon *Catering By: Bruce's Catering, JR Regalado *Electricians: Frank Mathews, Harold A. Hathaway, Jr., Tony Graham & David Kaiser *Grips: Scott Narvell, Peter Schlanser, & Alex Santana *Special Effects by: Ultimate Effects *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson *Special Effects Techs: Jerry Miscevich, Roger Lifsey & Caius Man *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Asst. Craft Service: Mary Small *Add'l Craft Service: George Van Ness *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew *Wrangler Gang Boss: Gary Mouw :Wranglers: *Bart Allsup *Benny Manning *Noel Phillips *Diana Smith *Gene Walker : *Melody Ranch Liaison: Daniel Veluzat *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Dave Oppenheim *Transportation Co-Captain: Larry Hardman :Drivers: *Steve Cole *Shawn Coulter *Gary Ferraro *Jacob Hardman *Hector Mendoza *Lenny Rogel *Andre Veluzat *Paul Veluzat : *Asst. to Mr. Milch: Zack Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Kona Carmack *Asst. to Mr. Tinker and Mr. Stephens: Harry Limauro IV *Writers' Assistant: Nick Towne *Production Accountant: Tali Forest-Smith *1st Asst. Accountant: Judie Hodson *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Kimberly Cripe *2nd Asst. Accountant: Joann Sweiven *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Bill Dance Casting, Sheri Tucker & Terence Harris :Production Assistants: *Angela Bartolomeo *Danny Brown *Natalie Dvir *Shayne Fiske *Rachel Jensen *Alex Lane *Patrick Lenahan *Matt Meakin *Anastacia Nemec *George Parr *Kevin P. Roy *Gwyn Shovelski *Karla Smith *Forest Terry *Michael Whitney *Matt Woodall *Kevin Zelman : :Stand-ins: *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause *Sharon Maines *Marie-Claude Jacques *Eric Flenner : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan, Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Peter Phillips *Post Production Coordinator: Sam Claypool *Assistant Editor: Mark Hartzell *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Smoke Artist: Randy Lowder *Dailies Colorist: Brent Greer *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Sound Consultant: Stephen Hunter Flick *Dialogue Editors: Devon Joseph & Erin Oakley *Sound Effects Editor: Benjamin Cook *Foley Editor: Kevin Wahrman *Foley Mixer: Carmine Rubino *Foley Artists: Anita Cannella & Amy Kane *Re-recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi-Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Main Title Theme by: David Schwartz *Music Supervisor: Jane Wallace *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Filmed at the Melody Ranch Motion Picture Studio :Historical research assistance provided by: The Adams Museum & House, Deadwood, SD. :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animal was harmed in the making of this television program. Images Deadwood - Tell Your God to Ready for Blood - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - Tell Your God to Ready for Blood - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - Tell Your God to Ready for Blood - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - Tell Your God to Ready for Blood - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - Tell Your God to Ready for Blood - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - Tell Your God to Ready for Blood - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 3 episodes